My Savior
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Edward had turned feral during the honeymoon? What if Bella ran away and met Tia on a flight to Egypt to get away. What if Benjamin was her Mate?
1. The girl on the plane

As I sat down on the plane I pulled of my wedding rings with a discusted sigh. The honeymoon was a desaster! Edward not only forced himself on me but he showed his true colors. So I boarded a plane to the furthest place Egypt when he was out hunting.

"Bad day?" the young woman next to me. She had long black hair, olive skin and brown contacts waring off to reaveal red eyes.

"Vampire." I whispered.

"How'd did you..."

"My husband is Edward Cullen, he... he... he was so different than he has been for the past two years. He was so controlling...so feral... I … how didn't I see.?" I began to sob.

"Shhh," she said moving to hug me. " My family will protect you."

"You have a family?"

She pulled a picture out of her purse. It showed three Egyptian looking vampires. "My sire Amun, his mate Kebi, and my brother Benjamin." She sniffed me for the second time.

"What?"

"You smell almost like him. No, you can't be... his mate."

I could feel myself blanching. "no, no, no, no. I just ran from the marriage from hell I can't..."

"Trust me on this. Benjamin is the 180 of Edward . He'll take care of you. He'll never lie to you. Don't you want that?"

"Yes," I admitted. That was all I wanted from anyone.

"Name's Tia."

"Bella."

Tia spent the whole flight making sure I was alright, keeping me fed and making sure I slept. When we got to Egypt she grabbed our luggage and escorted me out to the blistering heat.

The three people from the photo met us on the curb, no sparlkle in sight. But I could not keep my eyes from Benjamin. He was young, 20's maybe, with a long face and promanant cheek bones.

"Amun, Kebi Benjamin this is Bella she's..."

"My mate." His voice was like sultry honey. "You smell like another male my love why?"

"She's married to Edward Cullen. He went feral on her on the honeymoon, so she ran." Tia explained through clenched teeth.

"We will protect you little one," Amun said in a serious tone. " To the Den to rest tonight then tomorrow a lawyer to talk enulment."

I nodded. "Oh, Tia you never told me why you were in Rio."

She shrugged. "Felt like Brazilian food."

We all laughed.

The den was more like a palace underground. All reds, greens blues and golds. A large pool took up most of the main room.

"It's lovely," I said

"Benjamin take Isabella to your suite. She's dead on her feet," said Kebi.

"Yes Mother," he picked me up. "Sleep Sweetheart."

And I did letting go of my fear.


	2. Getting to know you at 3 AM

_"__No no Edward please stop, I don't want this please stop. STOP!" I struggled under my husband's strong grip more bruises forming on my frail human skin._

_"__Isabella sweetheart wake up. He can't hurt you wake up."_

I bolted upright. I was in a dark blue room, lighter blue comforter drenched in cold sweat at my waist. Benjamin was there over me biting his bottom lip in worry. He seemed to want to hold me and comfort me but his eyes showed fear.

"You can hold me ya'know. I know you're not _him._" I said.

He gave me a rueful smile and got under the covers. As he held me tight I asked.

"What makes a vampire become feral?"

He sighed. "I knew you'd ask. The truth is Isabella, no one knows. The Volturi have a theory or two. One is that if the vampire is alone with his Singer and hasn't drained them for a period of time their true vampire side arises from them making them mad. Another is that it is predisposed from newbornism that you will be dangerous and not able to be taught."

"The first one makes sense for Edward, since I am his Singer," I mused. "Tell me about you."

"I was orphaned at a young age moving from one family member to the next. One of my uncles, seeing that I had a power over fire, made me a part of his traveling show, er, pick pocketing business. While I performed Tia would go around stealing."

"You knew Tia as a human?"

"She's a distant relative of mine. Anyway my uncle was ruthless and Tia and I dreamed of getting away, even saving money to run. When I was twenty-two Amun found me, killed my uncle and changed me. For five years I begged Amun to find Tia, to save her as well but he refused. I finally ran and found her myself. She was in a horrible marriage so I changed her and brought her back. And for many decades we've been a family. And you my love?"

I told him everything that had happened to me since the moment I arrived in Forks and up to the honeymoon from hell. Now that I looked back I could see the signs of Edward becoming feral. By the end of my story I was sobbing again.

"Shh my love, you couldn't have known. He fooled everyone. I'm sure that Jacob friend of yours will be happy to help me tear him limb from limb."

The thought made me smile a bit. "He's wanted to do that for a year now. And you two have my permission."

Benjamin laughed, a sweet honey like sound. "Go back to sleep Isabella it's 3 AM. We have an appointment with the lawyer at ten."

"OK, thank you Benjamin." I snuggled into the scent of lotuses and coriander and slept. No more nightmares came that night.


End file.
